Darkness and Light
by Raven-Rachel-Roth
Summary: Dark and light never mix, like oil and water, they cannot work together and mix as one. But, that doesn't stop the dreaming, the silent hope between two souls. Raven/Killowat - Oneshot - Complete


**((Authors Note: Toying with a Raven/Killowat pairing, Oneshot for now, might turn it into a story later. From Raven's POV, except for one small exerp in the middle, which is from Killowat's POV. I know that Killowat is a little known Teen Titans character, which I think is too bad, as he's a really cool character. **

**I should note, this story was inspired by my friend, who, is actually the one who I must give partial credit to for some of the story. ^_^ Reviews are welcomed. If there are spelling errors, I apologize, and will fix later. I typed and posted this whole thing tonight within 20 minutes, lol. ~Raven-Rachel-Roth))**

_**_____________________________________________________**_

_**Dark... and light never mix, like oil and water, they cannot work together and mix as one. But, that doesn't stop the dreaming, the silent hope between two souls.**_

Darkness, was her soul, every fiber of her being was entwined with it, she breathed darkness and had never known the joy of light. Electricity...light, was what fueled his body, static lit every cell of his body with sparkling light. Polar opposites, two completely different beings, unable to mix.... but as Raven felt the electricity shivering along her spine, his white hot lips pressed fervently against her own cool pale ones, she saw hope... a future that would never be hers, a light that shone in her dark eyes for but a moment.

"_**Time takes it all, wether you want it to or not, time take it all. Time bares it away, and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again."**_

Stoic and silent in her quiet day's reflections, Raven stood in the shadows of the rooftop, her eyes reflecting the first rays of sunlight as they slowly peered over the watery horizon. The only motion was the soft indigo waves of cloth that flapped ever so gently against her ankles. A soft sound, something like a sigh escaped from the pale lips hidden within the shadows of the hood. Her violet hues dropping from the rainbow of gold and pink light that stretched across the sky above.

She was here for a reason of course, one that no one else was aware of but the Empath herself. Premonitions, prophecies, intuition, all things that led her to the places, to see or experience the things she did. Often, what she sensed, led to lives being saved. It was what little the half-demon could give back to the world she was destined to destroy, there was nothing else that she could give even if her heart silently desired to.

The darkness shadowing her slender form began to slowly melt away in the dawn, leaving a simple, dark, emotionless girl exposed in the light. Beneath the hood, her eyes slanted slightly as she squinted at the bright contrast from the darkness to the shining sun rising on the horizon.

A pause, her head tilted to the left slightly, a presence... farmiliar, a distinctive aura. Her dark eyes caught a glimmer of light blue trailing faintly through the sky. Approaching her from the direction of the Tower, a soft pink and blue glow mirrored the trail in the bay below the figure. The eyes within the hood softened slightly as the figure approached, the pale lips tilting softly... not quite a smile, but a welcoming gesture as she sensed his hesitance.

"Kilowatt... I didn't know you were in Jump City."

"I hope you don't mind… I thought I'd stop by for a visit." His blue lips pulled into a smirk, Raven watched in silence as Kilowatt approached her silently, she'd never actually spoken with the Honoary Titan on a more one-on-one basis, the most contact she'd had with him was when they'd all ordered pizza at the Tower after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Its not a problem at all, you know that you're welcome to drop by anytime." She tilted her head to the side slightly, observing him as he sauntered over to her side, there was something about him... it reminded her of someone else, someone with a very cocky nature. His whole appearance was something else completely, blue skinned, with pink thunderbolts blazed across him. Unique to say the least, not altogether unpleasing, unless you hated neon colors of course.

He brought his right hand up to his chin as if her were pondering for a slight moment, making Raven's left eyebrow lift slightly in silent question, then he spoke again."After all Raven, I haven't seen you guys for awhile now. As a matter of fact, I never really got to know you very well. You were to busy with your kids."

Oh... the kids. A slight smile tugged at the corners of her pale lips. Of course, they weren't HER kids, no, not by any stretch of the imagination. But the three siblings had a special place in Raven's cold heart, despite the gruff way they'd met, and the hardass way she sometimes had treated them, she loved them as if they had been her own kids. Raven's violet eyes didn't pull away from his, but instead looked intensely back, almost...searching his gaze, in curiosity.

"Thats true, I apologize if we didn't get to talk much, I was... occupied." She shrugged beneath the indigo fabric of her cape, the folds shifting across her slender shoulders softly. "It is nice to meet you though, face to face I mean."

The two Titans assesed each other for a moment, she couldn't tell if he was put off by her cold demeanor or not, he seemed almost... interested. Strange. People didn't take interest in the dark almost goth-like Titan that often, not unless they had some particular reason to speak with her, or if they wanted something from her. Neither of which, seemed to be the case thus far with the Honorary Titan. He was assessing her just as much as she was trying to evaluate him, each trying to figure the opposite out. In some small way, this amused Raven in some small way, making a smirk twitch at the corner of her pale lips.

**_____________________________________________________**

_As she stared heavily into his bare eyes, a cold shiver made its way down his spine, as if she was digging through him with those amethyst orbs. In return, he took his opportunity to survey her never really spoke to this Titan, and probably never would have if he had found Titans Tower first. Just because Killowat never conversed with her, did not mean he never asked. He did notice a few things about her though. From his perspective, she liked to keep to herself. This was no surprise to him, to see her alone watching the striking bring of a new day._

_Killowat wasn't the talkative type around people he barely knew; it left him a feeling of eeriness. Something about this Titan made him yearn to speak, something about her made him unperturbed. The blue Titan extinguished a simple sigh. In reality, he came to see the Titans he already knew; they kept in close contact over the communicators or interweb. When he spotted the lone girl atop the skyscraper, he couldn't help but acquire the urge meet her like he did with Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire._

_"It's fairly nice to meet you to, Raven."_

_A smile crept to his lips as he responded. He turned away once again to stare out into the foreign city. Silence rained upon him as he took in the site of "The city of Jump", or so called by Starfire. As the suns rays breeched over the limits over the buildings, he caught the suns reflection blare from a sign down from the center of the city, he spotted the sign that the sun's light reflected off of :**Pizza Parlor.**_

_"Would you like to get a bite to eat?"_

**_______________________________________________________**

Raven had absolutely no idea.... how it had happened. Standing here now, wrapped in the arms of a Titan she barely knew, electricity pulsing through her body, dark energy fizzling through the lightbulb above them, and blowing it out completely. He'd taken her to pizza, they'd talked, and she'd invited him to return to the Tower with her during his stay here in Jump City. But everything became a blurr, she couldn't remember anything after that, and the empath was shocked to realize that her own slender pale fingers, had slid up the length of his chest and curled around his neck. Somewhere beyond the white hot energy sizzling throug her body, the dazzling fireworks that were blazing behind her closed eyelids, Raven could feel the gentle but firm embrace of his arms, circling her waist and pulling her insistently against him.

How had this happened? The dark Titan melted against his chest, gasping softly, completely unaware that behind her somewhere... something exploded. Neither of them realized that the kiss had ended, until they found themselves standing there, staring at each other in the dimness of the room, the only sounds piercing the silence, were the soft noises of the two teenagers, trying to catch their breath.

Raven's dark eyes stared at him, wide in shock... and uncertainty, unsure as to what had just happened. Killowat, stared back at her with the same awed expression, his white blue eyes widened slightly. The electric Titan was the first one to recover, a gentle smile graced his blue lips as he reached out his fingertips and ever-so gently touched the pale skin of her flushed cheek, his soft smooth voice breaking the silence of the darkened room.

_**"Who knew darkness... could feel so right?"**_


End file.
